Give it a Spin
by Dr-J33
Summary: Kaori invites her friends over to hang out, but things get interesting when they start playing truth or dare. Hinted Hase x Kaori


It was a sunday afternoon, Kaori had invited her three friends over just to hang out.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Asked Kaori.

Hase shrugged.

"I have an idea!" Said Saki in her usual drowsy tone.

Shogo looked up from the manga he was reading.

"What exactly?" Asked Shogo.

"Truth or dare!"

Hase froze up.

"Uh... I don't know if thats a-"

"Good idea Saki!" Said Kaori. "Theres an empty water bottle on the desk, we could spin it."

"I'll get it!" Said Saki.

Saki got the bottle and sat down at Kaori's small table.

"Come on Kiryu kun!" Said Saki.

Shogo sighed and sat down at the table, Hase doing the same.

"I heard that friends do this kind of thing alot." Said Kaori as she sat down.

Saki set the bottle on the table and gave it a spin.

"Please not me! please not me!" Thought Hase.

The bottle stopped on Kaori.

"Truth or dare?" Asked Saki.

"Truth." Said Kaori happily.

"Have you ever wet the bed?" Asked Saki.

"Not that I know of." Replied Kaori.

Kaori put her hand on the bottle and gave it a good spin. It stopped on Shogo.

"Oh, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Said Shogo, not even looking up from his manga. "I've got nothing to hide."

"Hm... Oh I know!" Said Kaori. "Do you think Saki looks cute today?"

"Not really." Said Shogo.

"That was cold Kiryu kun." Said Saki.

"Whatever."

Shogo spun the bottle, landing on Hase this time.

"Drat!" Said Hase. "I know you'll have me do something embarassing no matter what I pick."

"So." Said Shogo.

Hase sighed.

"Dare."

"I dare you to do a sock puppet show using your own two socks." Said Shogo.

"What?!... Fine."

Hase slipped off his socks and put them on his hands, clearing his throat before starting.

"Hey Tube san."

"What is it Whitey?"

"Do you know what time it is?"

Saki was holding back a laugh while Kaori just giggled.

"Um... Sock time?"

"Correct!"

Saki started laughing while Kaori clapped lightly.

"That was humiliating." Said Hase as he put his socks back on his feet.

Hase spun the bottle, landing on Kaori.

"Truth or dare?" Asked Hase.

"I think I'll do a dare this time." Said Kaori.

"I..."

Hase thought real hard.

"I dare you to read one of your diary entries out loud." Said Hase, not able to think of a different dare.

"Alright." Said Kaori.

Kaori got up and went to her desk, grabbing a familar note book and returning to her seat.

"Ahem."

Kaori opened up to a random page.

"Dear Diary." Began Kaori. "Today I went to the zoo with Hase and Saki."

"I remember that." Said Hase.

"Hase liked watching the seals, but Saki got bit by a goat in the petting zoo."

"Those were mean goats..." Said Saki.

"I had a fun time at the zoo, but if I ever go back, I do not want to visit the reptile room again."

Hase remembered how Kaori was scared by all the snakes and how horrified she was when she saw the snake eat a cute little mouse. He had to carry her out of the room.

"Done."

Kaori closed her notebook and spun the bottle, landing on Saki.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Said Saki.

"I dare you... To ride on Shogo's shoulders for the rest of the game." Said Kaori.

"Okay then." Said Saki. "Kiryu kun please let me on."

Shogo sighed and bent forwards, allowing the smaller girl to sit on his shoulders.

"Wow! I feel so tall!" Said Saki.

"Don't get too comfortable." Said Shogo.

Saki tried to reach down to spin the bottle, but found herself too high to do so. Shogo ended up spinning for her.

"Thank you." Said Saki.

The bottle stopped at Hase once more.

"Again?" Asked Hase.

"Truth or dare?" Asked Saki.

Hase sighed.

"Dare again."

Saki wispered something into Shogo's ear, making the normaly serious boy smirk.

''Do it."

Saki nodded and looked at Hase. He could already tell he was in trouble.

"I dare you to kiss Kaori." Said Saki.

Kaori and Saki both blushed a bright red.

"Wh-What?!" They both shouted simultaneously.

"Kiss!" Said Saki.

The two looked at each other nervously.

"Uh... I dont think-"

Hase felt a hand on the back oh his head. It was Saki's.

"Kiss." Said Saki.

Saki put her other hand on the back of Kaori's head and pushed their faces together. Their faces turned redder than before and their eyes shot wide open as their lips collided.

Hase wanted to say something, but he couldn't with Kaori's lips against his own.

Just then, the door opened and Kaori's mom stood in the doorway with a tray of snacks.

"Kaori, I brought some snacks for you and your-."

She stopped and stared awkwardly at the sight of her daughter kissing her best friend.

"I'll just leave these here then."

She set the snacks on the table and walked off.

Saki released her grip on them and they quickly pulled apart.

"S-S-S-SAKI!" Exclaimed Kaori.

Hase grabbed Kaori's notebook and hid his face under it.

Saki didn't even look at them.

"Ooh, snacks."

Shogo picked up the snack tray and held it up to Saki's reach. She happily grabbed a cookie from the tray and started eating it.

"Don't get crumbs in my hair." Said Shogo.

"Roger." Replied Saki.

Kaori and Hase stared at her in shock.

"Its like nothing even happened with her..."

The pair both let out a sigh, knowing that they would make it a priority to never play truth or dare with Saki again.

* * *

**Omake**

The bottle landed on Saki, who was still on Shogo's shoulders.

"Truth or dare." Said Kaori.

"Dare." Said Saki.

Kaori looked at Hase, then back at Saki.

"I dare you to kiss Shogo." Said Kaori.

"Okay."

Saki bent over and planted a quick kiss on Shogo's cheek.

"Wha?! Wh-what?!" Exclaimed Hase.

"You never said where I had to kiss." Said Saki.

Kaori let her head fall onto the table in defeat.

"Theres no way of winning against her..." Muttered Kaori.

* * *

There needs to be more One Week friends fanfiction.


End file.
